Buford Confidential
" | image = Buford and Brigette.jpg |caption = Buford and Brigitte at a café in Paris | season = 3 | production = 325b | broadcast = 156 | story = Jim Bernstein Martin Olson | ws = Antoine Guilbaud Kaz | director = Jay Lender "Assistant Director": Sue Perrotto | us = April 27, 2012 | xd = July 21, 2012 | international = July 7, 2012 (Channel 13 Chile) | pairedwith = "The Doonkelberry Imperative" | iTunes = | Amazon = http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B009LGOF14/ref=dv_dp_ep23 }} Brigitte, Josette, and Collette, visiting from France, help Isabella capture the American Grizzly Bear, one of the world's most dangerous creatures, with Buford as the bear. This backfires when he discovers the identity of Brigitte, throwing him off his game. Back at their grandparents' cabin, Phineas and Ferb create the most amazing "run-through-the-sprinkler" experience. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's loathing of pretzels drives him to create the "De-Twist-Inator" to untwist every pretzel in Danville. Episode Summary At the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace is talking on her cellphone that she's not going anywhere since it's been hot today, and having electric fans around here. Meanwhile at Camp Phineas and Ferb, Isabella thanks Grandpa Clyde and Grandma Betty Jo Flynn for helping her with the arrival of the French Fireside Girls to earn their North American Tracking Patch. Phineas tells Grandpa Clyde that they put a sticky note on him as a reminder. As the French Fireside Girls arrive, they introduce themselves to Isabella as Brigitte, Josette, and Collette. They also recognize Phineas and Ferb, as shown in the Fireside Girls Gazette. Baljeet brings a cage with a cover to which Isabella tells them that in order to earn their patch, they need to capture a grizzly bear, which Buford has volunteered to be. While Buford is doing his act, he was surprised to see Brigitte and quickly hide the covers from the cage. Baljeet asks him why he's acting strange. Buford explains that he met Brigitte a year ago in Paris. He claims that he dated her, and learned how to speak French for her. Buford tells him that if anyone find out that he has a heart and a relationship, it would ruin his reputation and image. This endues him to running away to the woods. When the girls see Buford running, they started to track him down and Phineas tells them to good luck with their hunt. Phineas and Ferb decides to have fun with a water sprinkler that Grandpa Clyde allowed them to use and wonders where Perry is. In the woods, Perry crawls into a log and was briefed about Doofenshmirtz that Monogram doesn't know about, and tells Perry to stop him. As Perry leaves, he decides to sing and later was scared after seeing a moth on the screen. As Buford tries to run away, he was called by Baljeet wondering what he was doing that he was being chased by patch-crazed European girls and he wearing a bear suit that Phineas overheard his comment that Buford tells Baljeet to get him off the speaker phone. Buford then drop his cellphone hearing Brigitte coming, and then Phineas ask Baljeet if he can help them build a super sprinkler that he agrees and throws away his cellphone. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry kicks the front door and was surprised to see another door front of him. Doofenshmirtz then waits for Perry as he kicks a line of doors to reach him that made him exhausted and traps in a bed with a door. Doofenshmirtz tells him about pretzels and explains back at Drusselstein as a child that he used to be an intern worker at Master Drakkenblad's Pretzel Palace and that no matter how many times he tried to make a pretzel he always made a knot. He was kicked out and deemed unworthy that he hates anything related to pretzels, and that recently Danville was hosting a Pretzel festival that he created the De-Twist Inator that will untwist all the pretzels and turn all of them into breadsticks that will help take over Tri-State Area that didn't help explain with his diagram. Meanwhile at the lake, Phineas, Ferb, and Baljeet start to work on the super sprinkler underwater. At the same time, Brigitte sees Buford's bear tracks that head West but she notice the pattern of the footprints that walks backwards and sees the real tracks heading East, and rest of the girls commented that she's good while Buford still tries to run away from Brigitte. Doofenshmirtz prepares to fire the De-Twist Inator at the Pretzel festival but Perry escapes by using the mint behind to untie him from the blanket and punches Doofenshmirtz that causes the De-Twist Inator to fire randomly. At the same time, Buford manage to reach the lake and sees Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet having fun with the swimming with the super sprinkler. The girls finally manage to catch up to Buford that he quickly swims and rides the super sprinkler. Brigitte rips off her Fireside Girl uniform, and jumps into the water, swims and tries to catch him. Isabella realizes that Brigitte is very serious about getting this patch. As Brigitte manages reach him, she was surprised that the bear was Buford. Meanwhile, Perry uses the blanket to wrap Doofenshmirtz to spin him until he crashes at the De-Twist Inator, and then he curses Perry after it exploded. The ray of the De-Twist Inator hits the super sprinkler causing it to go straight that everyone swimming falls from the lake. Brigitte asks why Buford keep hiding from her that he explains that if anyone find that he's in love with her that it would ruin his tough guy image that Brigitte also tells him that she also wouldn't let the Fireside Girls find out that she's love with him that she slaps him and leaves. Baljeet ask him if he's okay that Buford states that she's very interested to him. Transcript Songs *"City of Love" (Instrumental Version) *"Quirky Worky Song" *"Alouette" *"Home on the Range" *"Runnin' from Love (In a Bear Suit)" End Credits First verse of "Runnin' from Love (In a Bear Suit)". Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? None. I know what we're gonna do today?/Hey, where's Perry! Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair He enters a hollow log with a little screen with Monogram inside. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information Production Information * This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on April 20, 2012. * This episode was paired with "Delivery of Destiny" when it originally aired on Disney Channel US. International Premieres *July 7, 2012 (Channel 13 Chile) *August 8, 2012 (Disney Channel Latin America and Brazil) *October 6, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) *TBA (Disney Channel Japan) *October 21, 2012 (Disney XD Spain) *October 27, 2012 (Disney Channel Spain) *December 22, 2012 (Disney XD Latin America) *January 8, 2013 (Disney Channel Portugal) *March 27, 2013 (Disney XD Netherlands) Errors *In the song Runnin' from Love (In a Bear Suit), there is a reference to the myth of lemmings committing mass suicides by jumping off cliffs. The myth is false, and lemmings make mass migrations when there are too many lemmings in one area. Inevitably, some die along the way by drowning in rivers, getting eaten, etc. *Brigitte's eye color changes from blue to purple, when Buford was beginning to wonder that if he showed everyone that he is in love, it would ruin his tough guy image. *When Isabella says that Brigitte is really serious about getting the patch, Collette and Josette say "Oui" but only Josette's mouth moves. At the same time, Josette's eye color changes to brown. *Brigitte didn't take off her shoes before she went in the water to chase Buford. *Technically, pretzels can also be straight. *When Phineas says "Go get em, girls!" his shoelaces are missing, and after he tells Clyde he's on the right track, he appears to be wearing socks when he shouldn't be. *In Indonesia, Isabella greets Brigitte with English. * Based on the sound effect lines eminating from the long row of door frames at the entrance to Doofenshmirtz lab, there isn't enough room for the doors to fall down after being kicked down by Perry. Continuity *The platypus suit (mom suit) is used again. ("Toy to the World", "Perry Lays an Egg", "Undercover Carl") *Buford speaks French. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") Allusions *''L. A. Confidential'' - The title is presumably modeled after this 1997 movie featuring Kevin Spacey and Russell Crowe. *'Bugs Bunny' - During "Runnin' from Love (In a Bear Suit)", Buford is seen tunneling through the ground in the same way as Bugs Bunny. *''Alouette'' - The French Fireside Girls are heard singing this popular French children's song when they are first seen. *''Casablanca'' - The page quote is a reference to a famous line from this movie. *'Henry the Hexapus' or'' SpongeBob SquarePants'' - During "Runnin' from Love (In a Bear Suit)", Buford, while falling down the cliff, is seen wearing a six-legged octopus (hexapus) costume. This may be an allusion to Henry the Hexapus, the world's first six-legged octopus, or Squidward, a character from SpongeBob SquarePants who is said to be an octopus (not a squid) with six legs. *'John Venn, FRS' - Doofenshmirtz tries to symbolically link the two parts of his scheme using Venn's famous logical diagram. He has to add a lot of plot details before the two colored circles can intersect. *''Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' - The last costume during Buford's falling scene is a whale which smacks the ground hard. In the book, a whale spontaneously springs into existence a few miles above the surface of the legendary planet of Magrathea and contemplates its surroundings as it falls. * Home on the Range - After Major Monogram gave Agent P his mission, he was singing "Home on the Range," an American traditional song. It is also the name of the 2004 animated Disney movie. * Disney's Toontown Online - After Doofenshmirtz's De-Twist Inator hits the super sprinkler, the sprinkler now looks like the geyser in Chip n' Dales Acorn Acres in the game. * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - When Heinz was flashing back to the pretzel factory it looks a lot like Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. * Sahara Hare - Doofenshmirtz adds a lot of doors to his entrance, like Bugs did to a building to trick Yosemite Sam. Trivia *This episode reveals that there are Fireside Girls in other countries, besides the United States. *It is revealed that Buford once gone to Paris a year ago, fell in love with a girl for the first time, and learned how to speak French for her. *Isabella can speak some French, but only enough to greet the French Fireside Girls. *Major Monogram is afraid of moths. *This is the second episode in which a Fireside Girl, other than Isabella, is seen in standard clothing. *Animal costumes Buford wears: :*Bear :*Giraffe :*Reindeer :*Lemming :*Rattlesnake :*Vulture :*Shark :*Frog :*Unicorn (legendary) :*Six-legged octopus, known as "hexapus" :*Perry the Platypus :*Toucan :*Whale *Second episode with Buford in the episode name. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") *The bear costume is used again. ("Skiddley Whiffers") *The instrumental of City of Love is heard. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Second time Buford wears a shark costume. ("The Belly of the Beast") *Clyde Flynn and Betty Jo Flynn appear for the second time in Season 3. ("Last Train to Bustville") *Candace does a cameo for a fourth episode. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Brain Drain", "Delivery of Destiny") *Second time someone slaps Buford in the face. ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted"). *Sixth time Buford is shown crying. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford", "The Lemonade Stand", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", "Let's Bounce", "Bully Bromance Breakup") *Santa Claus appears again. ("I, Brobot", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Wizard of Odd", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!, "Let's Bounce") *Second time when Phineas and Ferb dive with suba masks while building the spinker. This is also the first time when Bajeet dives with suba masks while building the spinkler. ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation") *The yoga instructor appears again. ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation") *The sarcastic/rhetorical question about what bears do in the woods is referenced again. ("Wizard of Odd") *The woman who sings City Of Love while walking her dog is in the background while Buford and Brigitte are having dinner in Buford's flashback. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Phineas and Ferb create mechanically a water slide almost exactly the same as the one tiny water sprite Isabel and her charges create with fairy magic ("Excaliferb"). *Eighth time Candace doesn't see the Big Idea. ("Hail Doofania!", "Atlantis", "Brain Drain", "Bullseye!", "Escape from Phineas Tower", "Bully Bromance Breakup", "Delivery of Destiny") *Twenty-first time Candace didn't interact with Phineas and Ferb ("I, Brobot", "Hail Doofania!", "De Plane! De Plane!", "Vanessassary Roughness", "Bubble Boys", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Nerdy Dancin'", "The Belly of the Beast", "Magic Carpet Ride", "Meatloaf Surprise", "Tour de Ferb", "Bullseye!", "Escape from Phineas Tower", "Lotsa Latkes", "Doof Dynasty", "Excaliferb", "Perry The Actorpus", "Bully Bromance Breakup", "The Doonkelberry Imperative‎‎", "Delivery of Destiny"). Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace, Additional Voices *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Additional Voices *Caroline Rhea as Betty Jo *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Angelie Guilbaud as Brigitte *Barry Bostwick as Clyde *Danica McKellar as Josette and Collette (listed in credits as "Additional Voices") *Additional voices: Jennifer Grey, Matthew Lillard, Pamela Adlon, S. Scott Bullock, Carlos Alazraqui, Rob Paulsen :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References es:Buford Confidential pl:Tajemnica Buforda pt:Buford Confidencial pt-br:O Segredo do Buford Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Fireside Girls Category:B